


tokyo love hotel

by txtspice



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Bratty Lee Donghyuk | Haechan, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Highschool AU, Jealousy, Kinda Obsessive, Kinda..., Lee Donghyuck | Haechan has Issues, M/M, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Unrequited Love, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtspice/pseuds/txtspice
Summary: he wants the other boy to see the sliver of his pretty honeyed skin and pounce on him as soon as he lays eyes upon himhe could really be wearing anything though and he would jump him anyway, because lee donghyuck is that beautiful, he’s one to be desired, from his radiant sun kissed skin to the pink of his pouty lips
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 235





	1. you’ve got that movie star glow

**Author's Note:**

> pls read disclaimer on my profile before continuing thank u 
> 
> story title and inspo from [tokyo love hotel](https://youtu.be/7m8wpFC56JM)
> 
> inspo also from this video of [haechan](https://twitter.com/hyuckgospoilers/status/1264485846238953472?s=21%E2%80%9C) and this pic of mark [mark](https://i.ibb.co/gR9kGbN/0-F8-F20-BE-D25-E-403-E-96-AC-75-FEB32-E39-CB.jpg)

he knows he shouldn’t. he should ignore his text, pretend he didn’t see it. but donghyucks never had good self control. when he wants something he gets it. i guess that’s something the two have in common. 

‘hey, u up?’

that’s all it takes. all it takes and he’s caving, falling again. 

when did all this begin he asks himself as he looks in the large mirror of his room, checking his hair

he shoots back a ‘yes’ before throwing his phone on his bed, he then sits down onto the king sized piece of furniture checking in the mirror again to make sure his shorts rise just right when seated, he wants the other boy to see the sliver of his pretty honeyed skin and pounce on him as soon as he lays eyes upon him 

he could really be wearing anything though and he would jump him anyway, because lee donghyuck is that beautiful, he’s one to be desired, from his radiant sun kissed skin to the pink of his pouty lips

donghyuck could have anyone and anyone would be fortunate to have him and yet, mark is the only one for him 

so maybe it started in sixth grade when he saw the boy for the first time, the tiny wide eyed foreigner with accented korean, he was just so cute, he had to be his 

so he approached him and has been clinging to him ever since, his mark-hyung

they smoked weed and got high for the first time together, they stole the hennesy out of donghyucks mother’s liquor cabinet and got wasted for the first time together, that summer they stayed out all night until twelve a.m running around and being stupid and got arrested together

luckily all they got was a lecture and grounded, but with being grounded meant they had to stay apart from each other and it was the longest two weeks of lee donghyucks life, he spent it in anguish 

so, that summer before ninth grade he realized he was hopelessly in love with his best friend, his best friend who he’s done everything with since the sixth grade 

well almost everything. a week into their ninth grade year he learned from big mouth renjun that mark had kissed someone at choi yeonjun’s birthday party during a game of spin the bottle 

and it wasn’t just that his mark-hyung had placed his lips upon someone that wasn’t himself, that his mark-hyung had given his first kiss to someone that wasn’t him, it was also the fact that he didn’t tell him

why would mark keep something so important from his one and only 

so donghyuck ignored him. calls and texts went unanswered for weeks. a ‘hey’ from mark in the school hallways got nothing but silence in return. and went on like that. mark hung out with people like wong yukhei and yangyang, upperclassmen like johnny suh and nakamoto yuta straight jocks, and everyone loved him 

mark lee basketball prodigy. mark lee a/b honor roll. 

“did you hear mark lee kissed mina at the game yesterday? oh yeah i heard their even dating”

“did you hear mark lee has seven bodies? oh god yes and i want to be one of them”

“did you hear mark lee has a big dick? i wouldn’t doubt that for a second, he dated kang lirae and she only dates guys with big dicks”

mark lee this mark lee that, all until the summer before eleventh grade started, ten lee’s parents were out of town and he was throwing a block party, everyone who was anybody was invited 

so of course lee donghyuck was there, prince of the school, you could look but you could never touch, he was adored by teachers, students, even parents

he was inaccessible 

he only hung with people of his status, though never looked down on others, contradicting he knows, but he doesn’t care 

so he ended up at that party with jaemin and somehow ended up leaving with mark, how one could wonder, maybe it was the blunt he smoked before he showed up, the shots of soju he had, maybe it was the way they eyed each other on the dance floor, the way donghyucks pants fit just right, how the black of marks t-shirt fit over his chest so perfectly donghyuck could’ve came then and there, maybe it was the pent up animosity in combination with all the words left unspoken, maybe... 

so yeah they left the party, they didn’t make it very far though, fucking in the back of marks audi 

donghyuck on all fours, shirt pulled up to his armpits as the other boy fucked him from behind, one hand on his waist and the other splayed across his stomach

mark had pulled out and came on his back, donghyuck called him a disgusting dick and told him to take him home, so he did, he dropped him off and let him go, not before grabbing the other by the back of his neck and exchanging a sloppy and slow kiss

‘number still the same?’ he had asked him that night, and of course donghyuck replied with a ‘yes.’

and that’s how it all began. 

so here he sits waiting. waiting for mark to walk in and fuck him. fuck him and leave like always does. and he wants it, wants it’s so bad, but dongyuck has always been selfish, always wanted more than he deserved, he wants mark to love him, to look at him like he used to with sparkles in his eyes not just lust 

maybe he really didn’t deserve it but that’s impossible because donghyuck believes he should have all the nice things he wants 

“maybe if i had talked to him about how i felt that day things wouldn’t be the way they are”, he says to himself, rubbing the fading hickey on his inner thigh, one that mark had placed there a few days ago

maybe it’s my fault, he thinks to himself 

but that’s also impossible because donghyuck the angel could do nothing wrong, he doesn’t make mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls let me know of any mistakes! not my first time writing but first time posting on ao3, hope ur enjoying so far!


	2. they don’t know you like i know you (no they don’t)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “y’know your nickname in my phone is pillow princess”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: explicit sexual content

he waited, not very long though, mark does only live up the street and around the corner, that’s a ten minute walk and a three minute drive, trust him he knows, and sooner than he knew it the boy was in the entryway of his room

“so what’s up, couldn’t get jeon minju to fuck you?” he’d sneered at the boy in his doorway, “shut the fuck up,” mark had replied with a sigh and roll of his eyes “,the only time that mouth is used for good is when your giving me sloppy toppy or moaning my name.”

he rolled his eyes at that, yeah he was good at giving head, the best honestly, but he thought his mouth was good for other things too, like singing mark his favorite songs or whispering i love you’s in his sleeping ear after a good fuck

mark made his way over, his eyes captivated by the honey dipped thighs that lay exposed for him

“did you wear those shorts just for me?” he asked with a teasing tilt to his voice, smirk on display as he hovered over donghyuck

“in your dreams fuckboy.” donghyuck jilted, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, god mark just had to be infuriatingly attractive, he thought to himself

“yeah whatever, so what you tryna do?”

“your the one who texted me, what are you trying to do, asshole.”

“definitely wanna fuck...”

“ok? duh.”

“yeah but i wanna do it a little different this time.”

“different how? want me to top you?”

“fuck no, i want you on your back, im tryna see you fall apart on this dick” donghyuck couldn’t help the eye roll he gave following marks cocky statement, but he couldn’t pretend not to be intrigued

oh how donghyuck despised missionary, he much prefers doggy or doing it sideways, with missionary he has to look in marks eyes, and looking in those big brown eyes is too much for donghyuck

even in cowgirl he’d only look down for second, just for mark to be staring back up at him, with a hungry and ravished look, like he wanted more, more of fucking donghyuck silly, more of making him cry cause his dick is just so good  
“best you’ll ever have” mark would growl in his ear

he can’t handle the eye contact because then it makes everything all too real

_“mark doesn’t love you”_

  
_“your just a warm hole for him to occupy when he’s bored”_

  
_“bet this all feels so good right now right? but it won’t feel so good when he gets up and walks out that door, leaving you to wait for his next text”_

donghyucks not one to deal with reality

but he couldn’t say no to mark, that’s how he ends up with his petite ankles hooked over the other boys shoulders and arms thrown uselessly around his neck as he’s thrusted deep inside of, over and over and over again

skin slick with sweat as they glided against each other chest to chest, the stimulation on his sensitive nipples had donghyucks cock weeping and eyes watering, it all just felt too good

it didn’t matter how many times they’d fuck, mark never lost his touch, he knew which angle would get him just right, knew which part of his body to rub and lick, he could make him cum untouched if he wanted too, could have him squirting ropes from his dick

mark pushed their foreheads together, his hands that were once on either side of donghyucks head now wrapped around his ankles, as he bent the tanned boys legs up against his chest and drilled into him vigorously

“mmm m-mark,” donghyuck stuttered out through his soft moans, and if someone else were in the room with them that’s what they would hear sweet unfiltered moans, the creak of the bed, and the sick sound of relentless squelching

and oh donghyuck was in heaven, pure ecstasy painted across his lovely face

“is it good baby?” mark groaned out, and donghyuck could tell from the stuttering of the others hips and the furrowing of his strong eyebrows that he was close

oh how cute his mark looked with a face of concentration

“o-oh mark please”

“please what baby?” he asked, emphasizing his question with a swerve of his hips

“cum in me, i wanna feel you inside of me, please, make me filthy” donghyuck whined out in response

so that’s exactly what mark did, not just because lee donghyuck is his, not just because he’s the only one allowed to ruin him, to fuck him up like this, but because he’d do anything donghyuck asked of him

like a couple years ago when donghyuck wanted him to stay away, he did, he wanted to keep his sunshine happy

and with the last few stutters of his his hips he released, causing donghyuck to emit a fucked out gasp as he too came all over his own stomach, a perfect ‘o’ shape taking over his lips, and mark could just feel himself getting excited again, maybe next round he’d just fuck his mouth, pull out, and cum all over his pretty face

get a piece of himself lying in those long eyelashes, then make donghyuck eat it all off

but he could see his baby getting tired as he rolled himself over on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow,

‘y’know your nickname in my phone is pillow princess’ mark had said one time with a spit slicked grin, this was after he had eaten donghyuck out for damn near an hour and each time he had been close to cumming after rutting himself into the bed like an animal mark would squeeze his dick tight and call him a bad boy

and donghyuck had replied that night, right before dozing off, ‘only for you.’

now as donghyuck began to fall asleep, all he could think about was being full of marks cum, he’d even thought about buying a butt plug to keep it trapped inside, he wanted something pretty like himself, maybe him and mark could pick one out together, he didn’t care if the cum would dry up and be a bitch to clean out

he wanted to carry mark with him everywhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, this was supposed to be up earlier but personal matters got in the way! i tried to make this messy and vulgar! pls don’t be afraid to leave any criticisms, thank u for the comments and kudos, stay safe everyone <3


	3. i just want your love all to myself

he awoke slowly, the sunlight bled into his room and assaulted his rousing face, smacking his lips together, he tasted the remnants of the joint him and mark shared after he had woke up later that night from his after sex nap, still present on his tongue

he remembers giggling with mark at nothing talking to him about anything and everything, reminiscing on old memories

“why’s your voice so high and light,” mark had asked

“umm...why’s your head so big? asshole” donghyuck retorted with a scoff of dissatisfaction

the bronzed boys response couldn’t help but make mark grin, “i wasn’t insulting you, i like your voice, i think it’s pretty.” he’d responded, letting out an airy laugh

_well duh, everything about me is pretty_

donghyuck glanced over making startling eye contact with the red rimmed eyes of his _lover_ who sat adjacent to him, for a split second he tried to differentiate between whether it was starry eyed look in those brown eyes or a brazen one from the high

does it really matter though, he’d just convince himself of the former, because yes he was in love with mark, and mark was too, but mark is stupid, a stupid boy who’s third eye just wasn’t open yet

and with that he looked away quickly, all he could respond with was a pouty,

“oh.”

“yeah oh,” he smirked, “so when are you gonna sing for me again? remember when you used to just belt out all my favorite songs all the time”

yeah donghyuck remembered, but you, mark lee, had lost that right, the right to hear the serenity of his vocals, lost it when you kissed someone who wasn’t donghyuck, someone so undeserving

and it doesn’t matter if mark was unaware of donghyucks feelings, he should’ve known, how could he not, who else followed him around everywhere, knew his every like and dislike, his darkest secrets

“never” donghyuck responded adamantly, fixing his previous splayed out position on the bed, donghyuck pulled his legs up and settled his face into the dip created by his conjoined knees

the mood in the room had changed with that, he could almost hear the tension seeping through marks veins, he didn’t need to look to know the boy next to him had went from a relaxed posture to stiffer one

“fuck donghyuck, why do you always do this?” he didn’t need to look to know mark must be sucking in his cheeks right now

“do what?” he responded acting coy, playing dumb, and of course mark should know better because donghyuck is one of the smartest people he knows, has always been, so no, he doesn’t fall for that playing innocent shit

“you get all bratty and defensive and never tell me what’s wrong, im not a fucking mind reader,” he didn’t need to look to know that mark must be rolling his eyes

 _no shit your not a mind reader mark lee_ , he thought to himself

“,you’re so temperamental, i don’t even know how to talk to you sometimes, you still won’t even tell me why you cut me off in ninth grade.” and finally, donghyuck turns his head to look at mark, eyes piercing he replies,

“we don’t need to talk mark, you’re just here to make me cum.”

mark held his gaze for a moment before throwing his head back, tongue shooting out to poke at his cheek,

“you’re so fucking immature” the foreign born male settled on saying

then it all happened so quickly

suddenly there’s a burning sensation spreading across donghyucks scalp as mark grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled

and next thing he knew they were kissing, all mean teeth and spit

then mark is climbing on top of him, his slightly larger body encompassed donghyucks entire build

and then mark is rutting down onto him relentlessly and there’s hands up his shirt, stroking and caressing him all over, and every touch felt so good it damn well hurt

and he’s trying to angle his hips up against mark to meet his thrust, but he’s already too weak from their earlier activities, so he lets mark fuck against him like a dog

and he loves it

and fuck he just put on those fresh pair of briefs and he’s about to cum in them

and he does, they both do

he turns his body over, the soreness in his lower extremities making its self known with every inch he moves

mark fucked him good, as usual

mark spent the night, as usual

mark left before he woke, as usual

he just couldn’t stay because he was to enraptured by your beauty donghyuck, the slope of your nose, the roundness of your lips all to much for him, mark is a dumb silly boy, he doesn’t know what he wants yet, but you’ll show him, he’ll realize

what he truly needs

and that’s you

and when he finally realizes you’ll be laying waiting for him, body splayed out on a platter and ready to please

and he won’t be able to turn away

atleast that’s what he tells himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is late im srry guys :( writing this was so fun, i just want to thank everyone who commented and left kudos! i would also like to thank my silent readers as well! stay safe everyone! <3
> 
> p.s. pls lmk if i need to add anything to the tags!


End file.
